Sweet Devil
by LucyandNatsuForever
Summary: "I thought you said that you loved me!" Natsu yelled angrily as tears leaked out of his eyes. "How stupid of you to think that! Didn't you know you were only a toy for me? Idiot!" Lucy replied in an innocent voice and turned to kiss the man in front of her. Sweet devil...a liar ...an evil...a devil...an innocent. SUMMARY CHANGED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is LucyandNatsuForever! I just thought of this story while listening to Hatsune Miku's SWEET DEVIL. Just so you know the song doesn't contain any story itself, I only took her dressing style, hair colour and player personality. Oh! And this is not a one-shot.**

**Enjoy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~and please review!...also plz review to my other stories too! I need your review's for my stories! Don't forget I'm an amateur!**

Bang!

A sound of gunshot was heardin an alleyway. Click! Click! Click!. The sound of heels tapping on the ground while walking was the only sound that could be heard in the dark quietness. "hmmm…. Game over?...That's it? And I thought you were stronger than that." A feminine voice was heard. Drip! Drip! Drop!. The sound of water dripping could be heard. "How boring…..and I thought I was going to have some fun today…sigh" the feminine voice said.

Click! Click! Click!. The female started to walk out of the alleyway into the light of full moon. The female was a blonde with purple streaks and violet eyes. She was wearing a black backless dress with black knee high heels. If you looked closely you would see that she had a revolver in her left hand with scarlet blood dripping from her heels to the ground. "man I'm so tired" The blonde whined to no one particular. Slowly she raised her left arm that had the revolver to her mouth and blew the revolver. Smoke blew from her revolver to air. " Nice job old friend! Good as always" She said while looking at her revolver. " ahh….. I need some stress relief…..I'm soooo getting a stripper today" She said while cracking her bones. With that she walked away without even looking back. In the alleyway sat a man with muddy blonde hair with a hole in the middle of his eyebrows.

**NEXT DAY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

The blonde with purple streaks woke up to find that there was a sleeping next to her naked, she noticed that she herself was naked and remembered that yesterday she had fucked a stripper. She stood up and walked towards her closet and pulled out red top that said 'GO TO HELL!' and blue ripped jeans. She held the clothes and walked towards her bathroom. Her bathroom was sparking white like it had never been used before. It had both shower and bath and sink near the door, everything was pure white. The only thing that wasn't white was a single tile on the floor which was deep red. She placed her clothes on the rack and started the shower. After she was done dressing she walked out of the bathroom to find that the stripper was already gone. "damn stripper! Couldn't he wait a bit more I wanted to go for another rou-" Before she could finish her sentence her Iphone rang which was placed on the table. She walked near the table and picked her phone, it said 'Strawberry cheesecake monster'. Why is Erza calling me so early? The blonde clicked the green button.

" LUCY! WHERE WERE YOU?! AND WHY WAS YOU NOT AT YESTERDAY'S MEETING AT THE BASE?! DIDN'T I TELL YOU IT WAS VERY IMPOR- " before the person on the phone could finish her yelling, the blonde yelled " CALM DOWN ERZA!" 'Erza' was once again calm. The blonde could hear Erza sighing. "So, Lucy why were you not at yesterday's meeting?" Erza asked. "I was busy finishing a job and after that I became tired so I went home." The blonde answered. **[Lucy- Are you done with the 'the blonde' part?! Just call me Lucy! ME-Kay 'The Lucy'!] **" Oh god! Don't tell me that you slept with another stripper!" Erza said. " You caught me again Erza" Lucy said. "Anyway because you weren't present at the meeting, you wouldn't know that the cops had already tracked us" Erza said. "WHAT!" Lucy yelled. " Calm down! So as I was saying that the cops had already tracked us, we have to disguise as High School students and go to High School and do whatever the fuck normal High Scholars do" "NOOOOOO! I don't wanna go to High School!" Lucy yell-whined "We have to Lucy or the only option is to surrender to the cops" Erza said. " Fine" With that lucy cutted the call. " High School again?! Why are you so cruel God?!" Lucy screamed while pulling her blonde-purple hair." " Wait a minute…..High School means stupid students…Stupid students means easy prey….easy prey means me being able to break their hearts….breaking hearts means fun for me…This is going to be fun!" Lucy smirked and her violet eyes showed mischievousness.

**NEXT MORNING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Ding dong~…Ding dong~…..Ding dong~! Ding dong~!. The door bell rang. "Coming!" Lucy yelled while rushing towards the door. When she opened the door she saw Erza, Levy and Juvia. When she looked closely they were all dressed in uniforms. Their uniforms consisted of a white button up shirt, a red tie, grey skirts, white socks and black shoes. " Hey Lucy we have your uniform!" Levy said as she tossed the uniform to Lucy. Lucy caught the uniform. " No hi or anything? Just uniform?" Lusy asked. "There's no time for that! School starts in ten minutes now hurry up!" Juvia yelled at Lucy. Lucy quickly rushed to put on her uniform. After she was done she went to the three. "Oh! And before I forget here's your schedule" Erza gave Lucy her schedule. " now come on lets go!" Levy yelled. The group of four quickly ran out of Lucy's house. They sat in a black car and drove to school. "How much time is left?" Juvia asked. " 3 minutes" Erza answered. They parked their car and rushed into the school. Juvia, Levy and Erza all ran to their classrooms leaving Lucy behind. " They left me here…." Lucy sweat dropped. Then she pulled out her schedule and looked which was her first class. "Biology….Damn! I'm going to sleep in the period." Lucy murmured. Then she walked around to find her class which took her a good 10 minutes. After Lucy finally found her class and opened the door, the whole class and teacher stared at her like she had grown another head. " Why are you late?!" the teacher exclaimed. " I couldn't find the classroom" Lucy answered. " Okay, then class meet the new student Lucy Heartfilia" The teacher said " Hi nice to meet you! I hope we can be great friends!" Lucy said cheerfully. Whispers of "she's hot" and "she has a nice rack" were heard from guys while whispers of " She looks like a slut" and " That bitch have a fake boobs" were heard from the girls. Lucy sweat dropped at this. " Alright then go at the end with Natsu Dragneel" The teacher said. Lucy walked towards the end and saw a guy with salmon hair and onyx eyes staring at her. She sat at her seat and almost immediately Natsu poked her shoulder. Lucy looked back to see the guy grinning. "Hey I'm Natsu Dragneel Nice to meet you!" Natsu exclaimed "Hi I'm Lucy heartfilia nice to meet you too!" Lucy exclaimed " You have some nice hair and eyes Lucy" He said " Thanks!" Lucy replied. The teachers lesson was boring as hell and almost everyone was half dead except the Natsu and Lucy who were talking like crazy. "…..that's my number call me today kay!" Natsu said smiling. " Okay I will Natsu."

I know I just met Lucy but I think I might have a crush on her. Natsu thought with a slight blush.

He seems cute….I've never felt like this before?...What is happening to me?. Lucy thought confused.

The bell rang and everyone who was half dead was suddenly alive and rushed out of the classroom. "See you later Natsu" "See ya" After Natsu left the classroom Lucy smirked with an evil glint in her violet eyes. " Natsu Dragneel Eh? Looks like I've got another toy to play with" Lucy said and giggled.

**Soooooooooooo….How was it? Was it good? Should I continue? Too many questions but are the answer to all these questions are you! A review is all it takes. Plz tell me if I should continue or not? I woudn't continue unless there are at least 2 reviews.**

**So see you soon! And do review!**

**See ya~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey I'm back! And a big thanks to those who reviewed. The ones who reviewed are awesome so those who favorited and/or followed this story please review I'd be extremely thankful. Because of those who reviewed I was able to roughly imagine chapter 2 and 3 and a scene for chapter 4. So please review.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or it's characters. They belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Dear readers, I present the second chapter of Sweet Devil**

**ENJOY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**

_Previously on Sweet Devil_

_I know I just met Lucy but I think I might have a crush on her. Natsu thought with a slight blush._

_He seems cute….I've never felt like this before?...What is happening to me?. Lucy thought confused._

_The bell rang and everyone who was half dead was suddenly alive and rushed out of the classroom. "See you later Natsu" "See ya" After Natsu left the classroom Lucy smirked with an evil glint in her violet eyes. " Natsu Dragneel Eh? Looks like I've got another toy to play with" Lucy said and giggled._

Lucy didn't have any other classes with Natsu, so it was quite boring. During the math class she met a girl named Lissana with white hair, a guy named Gray with raven black hair and a guy Jellal with cerulean blue hair. Lissana was a nice girl and constantly taked about her sister Mira and brother Elfman, she also came to know that they were all friends with Natsu. Gray was always telling her how stupid Flame Brain a.k.a Natsu was. Of course it was almost impossible not to laugh at Natsu's stupidity, like how he once ate soap and asked why this candy tastes so weird, when answered it was soap and not candy all he said was that it was really good for a soap and a thumbs up. Jellal was a quiet guy and didn't say much at all, the weird thing about him was that he had a deep red tattoo under his left eye, which almost made Lucy think that he was part of some gang. The rest of the day was normal and it was almost lunch. The class before lunch was English in which Lucy was taking a nap the whole time.

Ringgggg….!

The bell rang, and Lucy woke up in the fraction of a second and raised her head up and ran out of the classroom like her life depended on it! Lucy was running faster than light until she hit something hard and fell on her butt. She rubbed her butt and looked up to see that something hard that she had hit was actually a person, a person with salmon hair. The person was also rubbing his butt. He looked up and both stared at each other like idiots. Lucy blinked. The person blinked. Both blinked.

"ITS YOU!" both yelled at the same time and pointed a finger at each other. Both stood up and smiled.

" I didn't think that I'd meet you here Natsu!" Lucy exclaimed happily.

" Yeah me too! Hey wanna sit at lunch together you can also meet my other friends!" Natsu said.

" Sure" Lucy said happily.

They started to walk towards the cafeteria. Natsu pushed the door open to see that almost everyone was laughing, fighting, gossiping and cursing their friends for embarrassing them in public. It looked like a total disaster. Every table was full except one, in the farthest corner. Natsu literally dragged Lucy to the table. There they saw Levy, Erza, Juvia, Lissana, a girl that looked exactly like Lissana but with longer hair and a girl with brown hair and glasses, Gray, Jellal, a guy with long, spiky black hair and a guy who looked like a giant with white hair.

" Hey guys! I've got a friend here that you'd like to meet!" Natsu yelled.

" Levy, Erza, Juvia, Lissana, Gray and Jellal what you doing here?!" Lucy asked with a cute confused face.

" Lucy! We're sorry that we left you behind but we were late! Please forgive us!" Levy, Erza and Juvia yelled while pressing their hands in a praying position and bowing their heads.

"Okay I forgive you guys but don't do that again." Lucy replied. After hearing her answer the three girls were back to their normal position like it never even happened.

"How do you guy's know each other?" Lissana asked. Everyone also looked quite confused and then turned their gaze towards four girls.

"They are my childhood friends, but in the morning they left me behind for their selfish reasons." Lucy replied while looking at her childhood friends with a look that said 'How-can-you-do-that-to-me-you-selfish-bitches'. The trio just looked away with a guilty expression.

"oh" was all everyone could say, but the drama that the group of four created was too much fun to watch. Natsu looked at Lucy and patted her on the head like she was some dog.

" So now that we are done with that let me show you some of my friends!" Natsu said laughing like mad men.

" So that's Evergreen she thinks she's the most beautiful person in the whole school, that's Gajeel he thinks he's best singer in the world even through he sings like a dying buffalo, that's Elfman he thinks everthing is a man! And Mirajane she's Lissana's sister." Natsu introduced everyone.

Lucy noticed an evil aura so she looked where it was coming from, what she say was that it was coming from Evergreen and Gajeel. She sweat-dropped when both of them slowly walked near Natsu who was still laughing like crazy, they raised their hands to his throat and slowly started to clench them around his neck, Natsu who finally noticed that someone was trying to strangle him turned around to see it was Evergreen and Gajeel, before Evergreen and Gajeel could strangle Natsu he made a run for his life.

" Get back here Dragneel! How dare you say that I don't think that that I'm the most beautiful woman in the school because I'm the most beautiful woman in the school!" Evergreen yelled while chasing him.

"Pink freak I don't sound like a freaking dying buffalo! My voice is the best thing you could ever hear in your life!" Gajeel also yelled.

Natsu was already outside the cafeteria and now was running in the corridor scaring everyone who crossed by with the crazy look on his face. Evergeen and Gajeel were not far behind either, they were just about to catch Natsu. JUST! Before a teacher came in their way and they accidently bumped-I mean hit into him making the three of them fall on the ground. The teacher was on the bottom while Gajeel landed on the teacher and Evergreen was had hit the ground face first. Natsu turned around to see this scene, he was silent for a few seconds but then busted out laughing.

" HaHaHaHaHaHa! You guys can never catch me!" Natsu said while smacking his butt in front of them to tease them.

"Three of you detention! NOW!" the teacher yelled who was being crushed by gajeel's weight.

Evergreen and Gajeel had a evil smirk on their faces where as Natsu paled.

" Come on Natsu we have detention remember…" Evergreen and Gajeel said while dragging Natsu by his legs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Natsu yelled his nails scratching the ground to try and protect himself from the two demons.

**AFTER SCHOOL WITH LUCY~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Today was hell and it was only the first day, man this is going to be tiring…..Sigh….and acting like a nice innocent girl sure consumes much more energy than I thought. Oh! And before I forget I have to take care of my little friend here.

Lucy walked towards the basement, the room barely had any light but she was still able to find a closet there and opened it's door, from inside a man with red hair and black eyes fell whose mouth was covered with a cloth, his arms were tied behind his back and his legs were also tied. The man woke up with the force of being hit on the ground. Lucy then walked towards the kitchen and took a sharp giant knife. She slid her finger on the blade of the knife, the blade being sharp drew blood out of her finger. Lucy smirked at this and licked her wounded finger. She then placed the knife on a table that was there in the basement and walked towards the man with red hair and black eyes and seated herself on the ground next to the man. Lucy looked at the man and smiled, a cruel smile. She then once again lifted herself off the floor and took a chair. Lucy pulled the man from the ground and pushed him on the chair. She then tied the man on the chair and stood before him.

" Sooooooooo…..what should I do with you?" Lucy asked in a childish yet deadly voice

She then picked the knife that was placed on the table and looked at the pointing finger of the man's right hand. She placed the knife correctly in her hand and then in a blink she cutted off the man's pointer finger. The man tried to scream but was not able to do anything as he was tied.

"Huh?...Did you like that?...You want me to do that again?...as you wish!" Lucy asked in an innocent tone.

This time she cutted off ring finger of the man's right hand. The man once again screamed but Lucy just placed a finger on her lips and winked.

"shhhh….It's a secret and it have to stay just between us kay?…..I forgot I have homework to do, sorry I can't play with you now…..don't worry we'll play together soon." With that she walked towards the door of the basement and turned the knob before she walked out she smiled a cruel smile at the man.

**So how was this chapter? It took a lot of time to type this chapter so please review and tell me how it is….or…..I won't update this story. It's not a threat, it's just a request but in a commanding way. Oh! and if you think that this chapter dosen't have much NALU then let me tell you that it will make the story look too fast and as long as I know chapter 3 will be full of NALU. Plz I'll only update if there are at least 6 reviews ( adding the other 3 reviews that are already there )**

**Thanks for reading^^**

**Please review~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo! I'm back! Sorry if some of you think this is late, I had tons of homework! (I don't think it's late some authors even take months to update…..) Anyway just so you know I'll only update if there are a certain number of reviews, so please review. As an author my fingers hurts when I type stories (I'm not used to much typing) yet I write them and not to be rude but I don't think it'll hurt to type a few words to encourage me.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Here I present you the third chapter of Sweet Devil!**

**That's all~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~enjoy and review!**

**_Previously on Sweet Devil_**

_This time she cutted off ring finger of the man's right hand. The man once again screamed but Lucy just placed a finger on her lips and winked._

_"__shhhh….It's a secret and it have to stay just between us kay?…..I forgot I have homework to do, sorry I can't play with you now…..don't worry we'll play together soon." With that she walked towards the door of the basement and turned the knob before she walked out she smiled a cruel smile at the man._

**_Present time_**

Lucy woke up in her dark blue bed. She sat on the edge of her bed and stretched her back; slowly she walked to her closet barefooted and pulled out a black crop top with a hot pink mini skirt. She walked towards her bathroom. Lucy walked near her sink and started to brush her teeth after she was done she started to undress. She took a shower and quickly wore her clothes and walked out of her bathroom. The violet eyed girl then walked near her couch and let her body fell on it with a thud. She picked the remote that was on her couch and turned on T.V. The girl looked quite bored like everything on T.V. was as boring as shit. As she was surfing from channel to channel, suddenly she stopped on a channel and her eyes widened.

"Today we found the famous business man; Mr. Gary Mara dead in an alleyway with a shot right through the middle of his head. The bullet is sent to the forensic lab to find which gun it was fired from. There are also reports that the leader of the gang D.E.A.T.H has been kidnapped, the people who were his victims say that he was a man with red hair and black eyes. There are also rumors that person who killed Mr. Gary Mara and kidnapped the leader of D.E.A.T.H is same. Anything else can't be said till the reports are confirm-"

Lucy turned off the T.V. before the reporter could say anything else. She closed her eyes and smirked, she stood up and took out her black three inch high heels and wore them. She was about to exit her house when her Iphone rang, she checked her Iphone to see that Natsu was calling her. She clicked the green and pulled her Iphone near her ear.

"Hey Luce! It's me Natsu!"

"Hi Natsu, and Luce?"

"Oh! That's my new nickname for you"

"Right, so what did you call me for?"

"How mean Luce! Can't I even call my best friend?"

"Of course you can but now tell why'd you call me?"

"You see I got two tickets to an amusement park, so I wanna know if you'd like to come?"

"Hmmmmmmm….Ok!"

"I'll pick you at your house in 30 minutes!"

"Wait-"

Before she could finish her sentence Natsu cutted off the call.

"But do you even know where I live...?" Lucy whispered and sweat dropped.

"Well he is an idiot….and he's making me an idiot too" She said while turning on the T.V. again.

"Why'd I turn on T.V. again?" Lucy questioned herself and started surfing from channel to channel. She stopped on a channel where her favorite song was being sung. She smiled and in a matter of seconds her smile turned into a smirk and she started to sing along.

**Song: Sweet Devil by Hatsune Miku/Fujita Saki**

Make up and dress up, I become very lovely too!

My eyelashes are long, because of mascara plus fake eyelashes.

Eyeliner is perfect, distinct shadow highlight.

I wonder if my lip is a little excessive in pink glitter.

I'm showing too much of my chest, but you like it this way, don't you?

My heels are 3 cm high! I just need to stand on my tiptoe a little,

And the height is perfect.

Baby Doll on my wrists doesn't it's sweet scent just make your heart race?

This red nail polish is amazing and cute right? Hey~

Are you dreaming? I won't say to you that I love you.

Don't misunderstand! I'm liar girl!

I have something to say! Can you hear my voice? You see,

You're a little pushy, but that's okay, your heart is GOING!

Suddenly pulling me closer, can't you do something like that?

Your taller than me by 10 cm, there should be lots of things we can do, right?

Combing my hair with your fingers, gently stroking

Don't look at anyone else! And don't look away from me!

Your cynical laugh is just perfect!

Hurry up and hug me firmly!

Don't you understand? My right hand is empty

You should understand without me saying anything!

Wont you worry about me? I'm saucy girl

Don't look at that girl! Actually I'm not jealous!

I have only you. It's shameful. Don't say.

So kiss me. Do you Sweet Devil?

I really love you the truth is I want to be your 'only' one.

I'm sorry not to become meekly.

I love you baby!

I really love you, it's true!

You want to be my 'only' one, don't you?

I have only you, it's really true!

So kiss me, do you love Sweet Devil?

Are you dreaming? I won't say to you that I love you!

Don't misunderstand! I'm liar girl.

I'm sorry it was all a lie, so….

I have to be your 'only' one.

Can you love me through your life? To seal the vow.

A kiss would be good, wouldn't it? Do you love Sweet Devil?

"Singing once in a while always feels good" Lucy exclaimed and turned off T.V. and started to walk towards her bed.

She laid on her bed and sighed, she stretched her arms and sat up. Lucy took her Iphone and started to play games on it till she heard a knocking at the door. She placed her Iphone on the bed and started to walk towards the door, she opened the door to see Natsu. Her eyes widened while Natsu just grinned and came inside and sat on the couch.

"How'd you know that I live here?" Lucy asked

"I asked Erza, by the way nice place you've got here" Natsu replied

"So when are we going?"

"Whenever you're ready"

"But I'm ready"

"Really…?"

Bonk! Lucy smacked Natsu on his head.

"Insensitive bastard!" Lucy yelled

"Ouch! Lucy!" Natsu whined

"Come on now let's go!" Lucy yelled angrily while walking towards her door.

Natsu followed Lucy outside and watched as she locked the door. Outside a black car was parked, Natsu walked towards the car and opened the door for Lucy and after that he himself sat in. He started to drive the car, he was driving for 15 minutes already and it was very awkward as no one was saying anything. He tried to start a conversation. But being an idiot he was, he failed.

"So, today's weather is really nice, no?" He said awkwardly

"Great! You just made it even more awkward" Lucy said

"Hey! I was only trying to start a conversation" He yelled in defense

The rest of the way they were chatting, arguing and laughing. Soon they reached the amusement park, the amusement park was full of people so it was obvious that it was very famous or people just didn't have anything to do. There were many rides and games but what stood out the most was the giant Ferris wheel. Natsu parked the car in the parking lot. Natsu and Lucy exited the car and were walking towards the amusement park.

"Hey Lucy let's take that ride!" Natsu yelled happily while dragging Lucy by her arm towards the ride.

The whole day Natsu was dragging Lucy from ride to ride. He even won her a stuffed toy, even though they were arguing about whether it was a snowman or a doggie. Lucy was having fun herself and loved the white doggie; Plue which Natsu had won her but thought that Natsu was being an idiot when he said that it was a snowman and not a dog, either way she had fun. It was now evening and the amusement park was going to be closed in 20 minutes. They had tried every ride by now just not one which was the giant Ferris wheel.

"Natsu come on let's go that Ferris wheel" Lucy said

"Sure!" Natsu replied

When they were on the top, the Ferris wheel stopped.

"Huh? Why'd it stop?" Lucy said while looking at view outside

Natsu had a light blush on his cheeks as he looked at Lucy. The setting sun added a beautiful glow to her face, her face was filled with innocence with a small pout. Her hair looked like melted gold as it shined in the sun's light. She looked like a wingless angel. The Ferris wheel started again after 10 minutes, when they were on the ground once more they saw a staff member who told them that the amusement park was going to be closed in 5 minutes. They started to walk out of the amusement park and towards the parking lot. Natsu and Lucy went near their car and opened the door and sat in. During the drive no one said anything but this time it was a peaceful silence.

Natsu dropped Lucy at her house and was about to go when she pulled him by his arm and gave him a peck on the lips. Natsu's face was bright red while Lucy had a light blush on her face.

"Thanks! I had so much fun today" With that she went inside her house, leaving Natsu there with a bright blush.

Outside Natsu pumped his fist in the air and yelled something like 'Yeah!' and sat inside his car and drove away. Inside Lucy just smirked as she watched pump his fist in the air and yell 'yeah!'

"This is going to be fun…..poor Natsu!" Lucy giggled.

Only if the love stricken fool knew that he was being played with. Nor did the poor guy know about the incident that was going to take place in the future. Well, tragedies are bound to happen in life from time to time.

**So, did you like? Plz do tell me how it is. You know I replaced a word here and it was *Drum rolls* Tragedies! actually it was something else but if I said that word instead it would spoil the story (kind of) Just so you know no tragedies are going to happen but something else will!**

**See you guys later~**

**And please review!**

**LucyandNatsuForever-**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi guys! I'm back! If you think this is late then let me tell you something I broke my Smartphone! Yes you heard right I. Broke. My. Smartphone. And on top of that I didn't have Internet connection for 2 days! You can't even imagine how much I was whining over my Smartphone to my dad, he said he'll buy me a new one but that would be after months! WHY IS THE WORLD SO CRUEL?! **

**Anyway that's enough of my tragic story…you may enjoy this chapter.**

**And please review~**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**Previously on Sweet Devil~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

_"__Thanks! I had so much fun today" With that she went inside her house, leaving Natsu there with a bright blush._

_Outside Natsu pumped his fist in the air and yelled something like 'Yeah!' and sat inside his car and drove away. Inside Lucy just smirked as she watched pump his fist in the air and yell 'yeah!'_

_"__This is going to be fun…..poor Natsu!" Lucy giggled._

_Only if the love stricken fool knew that he was being played with. Nor did the poor guy know about the incident that was going to take place in the future. Well, tragedies are bound to happen in life from time to time._

**Present time with Natsu~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

I couldn't sleep last night at all. Why? You say, well you see I was thinking about Lucy all last night. I mean who wouldn't if your crush just kissed! ... And you went on a date with them! …..kind of. Anyway I thought about it whole night and came to a conclusion that if she kissed it would mean she likes me too, why would she kiss me if she didn't even like me. So, I am going to confess to her today! But it was so embarrassing, being your first kiss taken by your crush while you stand there like rock with a face as red as an apple. Gosh! Don't think about that!

I stood from my bed and walked towards the bathroom, I opened the door and went in. slowly I walked towards the mirror and looked to see what I looked like. My hair was messy, I had dark circles under my eyes and my eyes were blood shot. I looked like a total zombie. I walked towards the shower and started to undress. I took a shower of total 15 minutes and walked out of the shower only a pink, fluffy towel covering my manhood. I walked towards my closet and pulled out my uniform. My uniform consisted of a white button up shirt, a red tie, grey pants and black boots. I looked at the clock and saw there were still 45 minutes till the school started.

I walked down stairs and saw my mom in the kitchen preparing breakfast, my dad reading a newspaper and my little sis Wendy at the table. I also saw mine and Wendy's cat, Happy and Charles on the ground drinking milk.

" Morning, Mom, dad, Wendy" I said while walking towards the table.

"Morning Natsu!/ Natsu-nii" Mom, dad and Wendy said while Happy and Charles purred.

"So what's for breakfast today?" I asked

"Pancakes; toast and orange juice if you want." Mom answered

" Pancakes please!" I yelled

**Normal P.O.V.**

Natsu's mom served him a plate full of 6 pancakes. His dad looked up from his newspaper and gave him a look that said 'Is-your-stomach-a-food-bank?', Then once again turned to his newspaper. Wendy was petting Charles, as she purred, while happy gave Wendy a jealous look.

Natsu finished his pancakes in less than 2 minutes and jumped off his seat. He looked at the clock to see there were only 15 minutes till school starts.

"Bye Mum, Dad, Wendy!" He yelled and ran outdoors.

A black car was parked in front of the house, Natsu dug his hand in his pocket and pulled out the keys. He unlocked the door and sat in the driver seat. He drove to school while thinking about how to confess to Lucy. He reached school just 2 minutes before the bell rang. Natsu raced to his classroom faster than light and skidded from the door to teacher's leg.

"Safe!" Teacher yelled as Natsu pushed himself to his feet.

"Finally! I'm not out!" Natsu exclaimed happily, throwing his arms in the air while running to his seat which to next to Lucy.

"Hi Luce!" he greeted

"Hi Natsu!" Lucy greeted back

"What was that just now?" She asked

"Don't you know? Right you are new….So, you see we sometimes do that like we are playing baseball!...Don't mind that" Natsu answered

"Okay if you say so….." she said and turned to her lesson again

"Umm…..Lucy" Natsu said while lightly tapping her shoulder

"yes?"

"Well…would you, would you meet me after school…..under the biggest sakura tree in that park?" He asked while scrathing his cheek which was a shade of reddish-pink.

"why?" Lucy questioned while looking at Natsu

"It's something important, so please come after school!" He begged, putting his hands in a praying position and putting them over his head.

His eyes were tightly closed while his cheeks were as red as an apple. Natsu was shaking lightly, it was barely visible through. He looked like a kid who just got scolded because he was stealing cookies.

"Kay! I will!" Lucy replied smiling a bit

After that the whole day Natsu didn't have any classes with Lucy. Just thinking about confessing was making his heart race and cheeks burn. It was only that thought that was making his time in school go slow…..very slow. He counted each and every minute, he felt like a bird in a cage that was going to be set free only when cruel time has reached his stop which was like years away. Finally after the school ended, he ran to park faster than you could say 'MantilockiCodiaccore'

**At the park under the Sakura tree~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Natsu was standing under the Sakura tree looking at his watch. The Sakura tree was in full bloom, everywhere you see you could only see pink petals. While Natsu was waiting there he looked like more like a girl than a guy. He looked at his watch that actually looked like glaring.

"Natsu!" A feminine voice said.

Natsu looked up from his watch to see that it was Lucy, she was running towards him while waving her hand in the air signaling that there she was. There was huge smile plastered on her face.

Lucy ran till she reached Natsu, by the time she reached him she was already panting. She placed her hands on her knees and threw her head down to catch her breath. Natsu had a smile on his lips as he looked at Lucy.

After she finally caught her breath she straitened her body and looked at Natsu.

"So, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Well you know that we…..went to the amusement park and…" He started as his face started to glow a deep shade of red.

"And?" Lucy asked while having a small smirk, which of course was not visible to Natsu.

"And after I dropped you home, you…well umm…..k-kissed me…" By now Natsu face looked like a tomato.

"So?" Lucy once again asked

"Ummm…..I ust wanted t say that I ummm…..l-l-lov-e y-you!" He suddenly yelled

Lucy looked at Natsu who was staring at the ground with a red face and his eyes closed. Gently, she placed her hand on his chin and pushed it up so she could see his face. Natsu slowly opened his eyes and looked to see that Lucy was smiling at him with a blush on her cheeks.

"I love yo-u too!" She said while smiling gently.

Slowly, they closed their eyes and started to lean forward. Their lips were only a few painful centimeters away, slowly their lips closed the distance between them. They melted into the heat of the kiss, at first it was just an innocent kiss but then it turned into something much more heated.

They ended up with a French kiss. They broke apart, both of them had their cheeks red and a thick trail of saliva trailed from their lips. They looked into each other's eyes like it was the most beautiful in the whole world. Suddenly, Lucy's phone rang ruining the moment. Lucy broke her gaze from Natsu to look at her Iphone. It said 'bookworm', she picked the call.

"Lucy! Come to the Lamia Scale's base quick!" Levy screeched

"what?! Why?" Lucy asked

"Sherry has Erza has gotten into a fight and everyone who tried to stop them was injured!" Levy explained

"Wait! I'll get there as fast as I can!" Lucy yelled and cutted off the call.

"What happened Lucy?" Natsu asked

"ummm….Nothing just that Levy was saying that there was a 50% off on the mall." She lied nervously

"Okay well are you going there?" Natsu said

"Yes!" Lucy yelled while she started to run.

Natsu was standing there looking at Lucy's back as she ran. He just smiled and placed his arms behind his head.

"It's really hard not to love you"

**With Lucy~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Lucy ran as fast as she could, Lamia scale was 16 km away so it was impossible to run there. She had to run to her house to get her car. Her car was hot red that looked like lava. She quickly unlocked the door and sat in. She drove at the speed of 120 km/h which passed the speed limit. Still, it took her 17 minutes to get to Lamia Scale.

She hopped off her car and went in an alleyway that led to an old abandoned building. She ran all her way inside the building. She opened the door to see a scene that she would never forget in her life. Her pupils shrank.

Inside a lot of people laid here and there, they were not only laying but were bloodied also. Their hair and clothes were full of dirt, some were dead with blood loss and others were crying in pain. On the left side stood Erza while on the right stood Sherry.

Erza had a bullet shot in her arm which was flowing like crazy, her breathing was harsh and short. Her clothes were tattered and full of blood and dirt. She had a revolver in her hand and was currently pointing it at Sherry.

Sherry condition was no better than Erza, she was shot in her left leg and was not able to stand. She had blood coming from her forehead. She too had a revolver in her hand and was also pointing it at Erza.

"STOP!" Lucy yelled

But it was too late the bullet had already left the revolver, there was no turning back now. Either one of them would die or both of them, chances of them both surviving were 0.000001%

Both of the girls fell on the due to the force of the bullet being hit in their body.

Thud!

Their bodies landed on the ground. Both of them were unconscious.

"ERZA! SHERRY!" Lucy yelled

She ran to their bodies as fast as her legs could take her.

Now the chances of them both surviving were…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

…0

**I'm soo sorry that I updated soo late. I can't believe I just wrote 300 words in a single day, 200 in another and didn't even write anything in the another. Yes, I didn't make this chapter at once it took me like four days. The other days I was busy reading other Fanfiction, cause I didn't update I was feeling so guilty that I wrote the rest in a single day. Oh and one ore thing this chapter was almost 2k but still it was 1,997 words so yeah. I just wrote this so it became 2k but if say about the story it's 1,684 words long minus the flashback.**

**Hope you enjoyed it~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**Please review~~~~~~~~~**

**LucyandNatsuForever-**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! It's been so long right? I would have updated if you guys reviewed….Let's just say this chappy isn't gonna be long cause I have homework and I wanna see how many of you review. Ah! I remembered I just got an idea for a new story. Here's it's summary if you like it I'll make it a story, so please do tell me.**

**Summary – Lot's of us know that this universe has various dimensions, just like Edolas and Earthland. There are billions of unexplored galaxies, dimensions and planets. This story takes place in one of those dimensions, this story that I'm going to tell you is about a blonde girl who uses psychic powers and a rose haired guy who uses dark powers. This is a story about their adventures together as a team….and their troubles.**

**That's all about the summary~ If you like it tell me if you want me to make a story out of it.**

**SWEET - DEVIL**

Previously on Sweet Devil

_Both of the girls fell on the due to the force of the bullet being hit in their body._

_Thud! _

_Their bodies landed on the ground. Both of them were unconscious._

_"__ERZA! SHERRY!" Lucy yelled_

_She ran to their bodies as fast as her legs could take her._

Present time

**Lucy's P.O.V**

After all this happened ambulances arrived at the scene and had picked the sufferers.

I wonder who called the ambulances, Probably Levy because she was the only one not here.

God! Erza Sherry why'd you have to do this?! Oh God! Please don't let anything happen to them. Even though I care for both of them, I care for Erza a bit more. I know I shouldn't say this but it is okay if Sherry doesn't survive- it's not that I don't care for her, of course I'll be sad if she dies…but if it's Erza that d-dies then I'll lose the first person that ever truly loved me after my parents died.

I started shaking as tears rolled down my cheeks and landed on my hand. I raised my hand up and wiped the tears.

Now is not the time to cry! I have to make sure if they are okay!.

I ran out of the building as fast as my leg's could take me. I rushed to my car and drove quickly, but suddenly it hit me that I don't know which hospital Erza and Sherry are taken to.

"Damn it!" I cursed

I pulled out my iphone and called Levy.

"Levy! Can you tell me which hospital Erza is taken to?!" I questioned

"Lu-Chan they took Erza to magnolia hospital, hurry and I told the guys that She's here too" Levy replied

"Did you tell them they were shooting at each oter?!" I replied shocked by what she said while drivingto Magnolia hospital.

"NO! I told them she was accidently shot by someone who were testing their new gun." Levy answered.

"thank God….wait what about Sherry?" I aked

"Huh? We didn't tell the guys about Sherry, so they don't even know her." Levy my savior answered

"Thanks Levy bye!" I said while cutting off the call.

I put my iphone in my pocket. I noticed that I was about to reach Magnolia Hospital in a few minutes.

As soon as I reached there I jumped off my car and locked it. I rushed inside and went to the receptionist.

"excuse me do you where 's room is?" I asked

"well you see she is currently in the Operation Theatre, by the way are you ?" She half answered and half questioned.

When she said that Erza was in the operation theatre my heart stopped for a second.

"Oh and your friends are waiting outside the Operation Theatre…..that way" She said while pointing to the left.

"Thank you" I said and walked in the direction she told me.

Outside the Operation Theatre Levy, Juvia, Natsu, Gajeel, Gray and Jellal were waiting. All of them had a sorrowful expression, but it was Jellal that was the worst, he looked ready to cry anytime. Which was a shock because I had never seen him cry.

I ran to them, Natsu was the first to respond.

"Luce you're here!" He said trying to show some excitement but failed miserably.

"yeah I'm here, so what's Erza's condition?" I asked trying to stop the tears that were threatning to fall from my eyes.

"We can't say anything yet atleast not now" It wasn't Natsu who replied it was Jellal

Anyone could see he was angry, not at the person who shot Erza but himself. His fist were clenched and he was looking at the ground, his bangs covered his eyes.

He looked up from the ground he was, he was crying. Hot tears were leaking from his eyes.

Not just me everyone was shocked to see this. But before anyone could respond the doctors came out of the Operation Theatre.

"Are you the patient's friends?" He asked

"Y-yes" I replied shakily

"I am not going to make this long, your friend was shot right where her heart was…." He said.

No…..Erza can't be…..she can't be…..She can't be dead! She promised me that she'd always stay with me! She can't just leave me!...she can't…..

I broke down into tears and was about to fall on the ground before Natsu caught me.

I still remember that day when I first met Erza. I was seven at that time.

_Flashback_

_I was currently sitting in front of two graves. Not just any graves but the graves of my parents; Layla and Jude Heartfilia. We were returning from picnic like a happy family, what we didn't know was that this picnic would be our last. On the way back home dad was driving when out of no where a cat came in front of our car; a black cat. Dad tried to turn the car away at the last second but he lost control and we crahed into a tree._

_Nobody other than me survived, now I was left alone in the world without any friends of family. I was to be sent to an orphanage. In the orphange nobody talked to me, I was the loner. They would bully me and call me names. Everyone thought I was a freak. So, one day I thought I should just run away, somewhere far from here._

_I ran away that day, I didn't take anything with me not even food. I thought of visiting my parents grave. While I was crying my heart out someone hugged me from behind. At first I was shocked and scared, but when I turned around all my fears went away as fast as they came. Erza hugged me as I cried in her chest. I told her everything about my life from how my parents died to how I ran away from that hellhole they called orphanage._

_When she asked me where I would go from here and I told her that I had nowhere to go. She insisted me to live with her. Years passed and our bond only grew stronger and stronger, she acted like a big sister that I never had. They were the best years of my life._

_Flashback ends_

Everyone was crying their hearts out, especially me and Jellal. Our dear friend and sister was lost forever.

**So how was it? If you like it I'll update faster (try to) Well I tried to make you guys cry but I think I am kind of not successful. Anyway don't forget about the other story I gave you summary about.**

**LucyandNatsuForever-**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi people I'm back! So what do you think about the last chapter, I'm not gonna spoil anything so just read the chapter if you wanna know what happens next. Don't know how long I'm gonna make this chapter...?**

**Disclaimer – I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters, they belong to Hiro Mashima.**

**SWEET-DEVIL**

_Previously on Sweet Devil_

_"__Y-yes" I replied shakily_

_"__I am not going to make this long, your friend was shot right where her heart was…." He said._

_I broke down into tears and was about to fall on the ground before Natsu caught me._

_Everyone was crying their hearts out, especially me and Jellal. Our dear friend and sister was lost forever._

_Present Time_

Lucy was crying into Natsu's chest as he hid his face in her neck. Juvia and Levy were hiding their faces in their hands as they cried. Gajeel and Gray were trying to comfort Levy and Juvia. It was Jellal who was the worst; he was not crying he was just looking at the doctor with a shocked face. His pupils had shrunk, he was quite pale and his hands were shaking.

The doctor locked at the group and sighed.

"...supposed to be." The doctor finally finished his sentence.

This shocked everyone; they had stopped their crying and were looking dumbfounded at the doctor.

"What...?" Lucy whispered too shocked to say anything else.

"Yes, your friend is alive" The doctor answered smiling lightly

"H-how?" It was Jellal who said this.

"You see everyone has their hearts on their left side of the body but some people have their hearts on the right side of their body, your friend is one of those special people, her heart is on the right side of her body. And she was shot on her left side not right so she is alive." The doctor explained

In a fraction of millisecond, tears and shocked faces were turned to grins and smiles. Lucy had the biggest smile on her face. Jellal was looking at the ground, but if watched closely you could notice the small smile on his face.

"She'll wake up in a few hours, but you can go and see her now if you want." The doctor said

"YES!"Jellal yelled startling everyone

"um...I mean o-ok" He said blushing being a little embarrassed from his outburst.

"Hahahahahahahahaha Oh! Jellal you're too cute!" Levy said laughing.

This made Jellal even more embarrassed, he turned his back to everyone so nobody could see his blushing face. Everyone started laughing at him for being too embarrassed.

"a-anyway let's go see Erza" Jellal said while walking towards Erza's room.

Jellal opened the door and went inside followed by everyone. Inside Erza was placed on a white bed with white sheets, the room she was placed in was white, hell even the flowers in the vase were white.

Bandages covered Erza's chest, and an IV was near her bed. Her breathing was steady meaning she was alive and well just sleeping. Jellal slowly approached her and brushed some bangs out of her face. He dragged a chair and placed it near Erza's bed, and sat on it.

The other's also came near Erza and smiled looking at their friend. Lucy gently kissed Erza on her forehead and took a seat on the corner of Erza's bed.

"I'm so glad you're alive Erza" Lucy whispered

"Is anyone feeling hungry?'Cause I am" Natsu said being back to his old childish self

The answers of 'yeah' and 'yes' filled the room, just as Natsu said the sentence.

"Alright I'll go and get us some food" Natsu said running outside

"Don't run here!" Lucy yelled

"This isn't school; I can do whatever I want!" Natsu yelled completely ignoring Lucy.

"this guy..." Lucy whispered annoyed by her new boyfriend

The rest of the day went in the blink of an eye. They made it like it wasn't a Hospital but a picnic spot instead. They had partied, played truth and dare and even had karaoke on their own. But the reason they were there for, Erza was still sleeping completely undisturbed by their laughter, yelling and horrible singing.

Juvia looked at her iphone to see what time it was, when she saw the time her eyes nearly came out of her sockets.

"OH MY GOD!" She yelled

"What happened Juvia?!" Gray asked

"LOOK AT THE TIME!" once again Juvia yelled

"Calm down Water girl" Gajeel said being annoyed by her yelling

"Yeah so, what about the time?" Levy asked

"It's 11 pm, freaking 11 Pm!" She said

At the mention of time everyone's eyes came out of their sockets.

"You mean we stayed here for like 7 hours!" Natsu yelled

"Yes!"

"OMFG!" Lucy yelled and started crying loudly

"What happened to you now?!" Natsu asked

"I missed my favourite T.V. show!" Lucy yelled as she continued to cry

"Man up Bunny Girl" Gajeel said

"I'm not a man I'm a girl and you're not Elfman!" She said while running out of the room

"Natsu can you leave Lu-Chan home, she can't be safe if she's crying like this" Levy said

"Sure!" Natsu said and rushed behind Lucy

"you guy's forgot about me..." Jellal said darkly

Everyone sweat dropped, they had completely forgot that Jellal was there.

"well I think we should be going as well, It really is late" Levy said walking out the room with Gajeel

"yes Juvia is really sleepy now so she should go to" Juvia and Gray also left the room

Only Jellal was left in the room along with a sleeping Erza. Jellal slowly walked near Erza and looked at her beautiful face, her scarlet hair sprawled all over the bed making her look like a goddess. Her plump and pink lips, her cheeks were a light pink making her seem extremely cute.

"Oh Erza...I won't know what I would have done if you- if you d-died" He said softly

"You were the only person that brought me out of my shell and showed me just how beautiful this world is" He started leaning towards Erza's face.

"even through it's been 5 months since I met..." his lips were only a few inches away from hers

"I love you" He kissed her with all his feelings

What surprised him was that she was kissing him back. And that only meant one thing...

"I love you too Jellal" Erza said as she kissed him on his left cheek

"you're awake!"

"awww...you killed the mood man!"

"Sorry Er-"

"Just shut up and kiss me!"

Erza grabbed his collar and smacked his face on her's. The kiss was long and passionate. They broke away gasping for air.

"that was one of the best kiss I ever had in my life" Erza whispered still amazed by the kiss

"You mean you kissed someone before, except me?" Jellal said giving her the evil eye

"Ummmm...I was young and s-stupid" Erza said while sweat dropping at Jellal's glare

"You should recieve punishmeant for that" He said

"What's that supposed to mea- mfhh!"

Before she could finish her sentence Jellal had latched his face on hers. This was the punishment that Erza recieved the whole night. Well, more like a reward than a punishment.

The other's night was quite normal.

**Lucy's house**

"My Favourite T.V. show!" Lucy yelled still crying loudly

"Stop crying!" Natsu yelled as he covered his ears

"NOOOO! I missed my Fav- mffhh!"

Natsu sealed her lips with his own to stop her crying.

Well it seems like Erza wasn't the only one who recieved punishment. Like big sister, like little sister.

This was only a trailer of what tragedies awaited them in the future. I hope they survive them and continue their life happily...but remember the climax is still there.

**Did you guys like this chappy? Do you think it's small? Sorry but my exams are starting soon so no more update's till then...I even updated this by telling my dad that I have some homework i have to do with my laptop. you see he banned me from using my laptop. :( **


End file.
